Entrana
Entrana lies south-west of Taverley, at the centre of the RuneScape map. Access is via: *Boat in Port Sarim, by asking the monks on the dock. This method is free. *The law altar via the Abyss in the Wilderness *Breaking a Law Teleport Tablet *Balloon Transport System Weapons and armour are not allowed on Entrana as ordered by Saradomin and enforced by his monks, and it is available to members only. Even teleportation methods to Entrana cannot bypass this ban, as not only the monks or their efforts block you from doing so: The power of Saradomin himself, despite his physical departure from Gielinor's plane, due to the Edicts of Guthix, remains strong upon Entrana, with the message "The power of Saradomin prevents you taking weaponry and armour to Entrana". appearing should you attempt to do so. Entrana is also a good place to make glass. Notable features , including Entrana]] *The Entrana dungeon features prominently in the Lost City quest. *The Law altar is located on the north-east side of the island. *The Enlightened Journey quest begins on Entrana, and once you complete the quest you can use the Balloon Transport System. *All ingredients for glassblowing are found here, including one of the places you'll find a glassblowing pipe. You'll find a spawn in one of the houses near the sandpit. There are 10 seaweed spawns on the north-west side of the island, but you need to use the Telegrab spell to reach 2 of them. There is a glassblower NPC as well, who will buy molten glass in exchange for "shiny gold coins". *There is a hops patch for the Farming skill. *There are two spawns for planks. *There is a Furnace located on the island as well. Equipment allowed on Entrana *Almost all Jewellery, including Amulet of glory, Combat bracelet, Ring of Charos, and Ring of recoil, but EXCLUDING Ring of Life and the Explorer's ring from Lumbridge and Draynor Diary. *Afroes *Boots of lightness, Climbing boots *Berets *Capes - dyed, Spotted cape, Spottier cape, God capes , but EXCLUDING Obsidian Cape *Cavaliers *Davy Kebbit hat *Ectophial *Fixed Device (Bazooka) *Flared trousers *Flowers *Ghostly robes *Giant's hand *God books *HAM clothing *Law tiaras *Magnifying glass *Monk's robe, Druid's robe, Priest gown, Shade robes, or Zamorak robe *Naval clothing *Omni-tiara *Penance gloves, Ice gloves *Salve amulet (e) *Satchels *Seers' headband *Skirt (brown) *Vestment cloaks *Villager sandals, Villager hat, Villager robes, Villager armband *Warlock set *Wizard boots *Broomstick (from Maggie - Swept Away quest) Banned equipment Players cannot take any of the following: *All armour - **Melee: standard metal armour (Bronze to Dragon), Barrows, Rock-shell; **Ranged: Leather, Hardleather, Studded, Dragonhide, Spined, Karil's, Armadyl, Cannon; **Magic: All robes (bar Ghostly and H.A.M., inc. Mystic, Splitbark, Skeletal, Ahrim's). *All weapons - (almost everything that is wielded in the right hand, but flowers, the fixed device, and the Magnifying glass); **Melee: standard metal weapons (Bronze to Dragon), Barrows, Kitchen weaponry, Magic secateurs, All Godswords assembled or unassembled; **Ranged: All bows (normal to Magic, Dark, and Crystal), all crossbows (normal to Rune, Karil's), thrown weaponry (Bronze to Rune: Knives, Darts (inc. Dragon), Javelins, Thrownaxes); **Magic: All staves (including Ahrim's, Ancient, Dramen, Slayer's, Void knight mace, Wands). *Infused Spirit Pouches or summoned familiars; *Capes: Legends, obsidian, Fire, Capes of Achievement, Ardougne Cloaks and Ava's attractor/accumulator, Bonesack; *Klank's and Family Crest gauntlets; *Karamja gloves; *Explorer's Ring; *Woodcutting axes and pickaxes, pickaxe handles; *Vyrewatch Clothing (top, legs and shoes); *Fighting boots; *Moonclan armour; *Barb-tail harpoon; *Butterfly net; *Mime mask; *Dwarf multicannon; *Holy water; *Zamorak Stole; *Hunter gear; *Metal gloves and gauntlets; * All Stealing Creation rewards; *Enchanted water tiara; *Omni-talisman Staff Creating combat equipment Melee Items: Silver sickles can be used as a melee item on the island, granted that the player has at least level 18 Crafting. Since there is a furnace on the island, a silver bar and a sickle mould can be used to create a silver sickle. Magic secateurs can also be used as a melee weapon on Entrana. No need to smuggle them, as they can be stored in tool leprechaun. A Pickaxe handle is considered a weapon and not allowed. A Pickaxe head is allowed but without the handle you cannot make a weapon with it. The broken Woodcutting Axe Event was removed 17 July 2007. Range Items: Many Crafting and Fletching items are allowed on the island, and clever players can use this loophole to get around the ban of weapons and armour. Leather, Snakeskin, Dragon leather, Snail shells, Crab claw, needles, threads, steel studs, and chisels are allowed. Additionally unstrung bows, Bow string, Arrows, and Amulets are permitted. Players with high crafting and fletching often take some of this equipment to make their own weapons and armour on the island. Interestingly, if a player has completed the Legends Quest, they could bring 25 Blessed gold bowls filled with sacred water, and the Binding book. They could come to Entrana, buy vials of the herblore shop, enchant it, fill it from the bowls, and then wield each Holy water vial. Prayer could be restored at the altar, and the player would eventually have 250 vials for combat with the Greater demons in the Entrana Dungeon. Magic Items: Players who have completed Lost City can take a dramen branch and a knife to Entrana. Then they can make a dramen staff. Runes are in allowed equipment, thus the only advantage is that the players have some bonus in magic. Note that summoning familiars are not allowed on the island, nor are pouches for summoning, but pets are allowed. Players can also smuggle weapons to Entrana by opening Treasure Trail caskets there. However, players may be caught by the monks and teleported back to Port Sarim. Monsters *Black bear *Unicorns - 4 spawns *Monks *Chickens *Entrana Fire Bird There are also several monsters found under Entrana. See the Entrana Dungeon quest guide for more details. Inhabitants *High Priest - The high priest is the leader of the monks. He owns one of the biggest cathedrals in RuneScape. *Auguste - Auguste wants to fly above the clouds in a hot air balloon. You and he will do this in the Enlightened Journey quest. *Mazion - He is the caretaker of the Entrana sandpit. *Frincos - Herbalist who sells Vials, Pestle and mortars, and Eyes of newts in south-western Entrana. *Fritz the Glassblower - For those who need help on glass blowing, ask Fritz for he will help, as he is a professional at it. He will also buy molten glass from players for 20 coins each. *Francis - He is the monk who tends to the Farming patch on Entrana. The Farming patch is a hops patch. *Cave Monk - He guards the entrance to the Entrana dungeon. In the manner of players, it is the headquarters of the World 66 Law Running company, one of the biggest Law Running companies. Quests *Enlightened Journey *Lost City is involved with this island. *Holy Grail is involved with this island. *Devious Minds is involved with this island. *The Hand in the Sand is involved with this island. *Desert Treasure is involved with this island. *Heroes' Quest is involved with this island. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Background *Underground A playable organ can also be found on the 2nd floor of the church. Trivia *Although Monk robes have been updated, the monks of Entrana wear the old robes. *The Wise Old Man spent some years of his life on Entrana meditating. *Players cannot take the Runecrafter gloves, Runecrafter robe nor the Runecrafter skirt to Entrana, but they can take the Runecrafter hat. *It used to be possible to smuggle weapons and armour to Entrana by dropping them on an outcropping in Port Sarim and casting Telekinetic Grab, but Jagex made this impossible by removing the outcropping, making it out of range. *If you somehow manage to smuggle weapons/armour onto Entrana, a monk will now spawn beside you and kick you off the island. *Entrana may be a play on the word "entrance", due to the fact that the word "Entrada" in Spanish means "entrance" in English, and the fact that Saradomin entered Gielinor through the island. See also *Law running Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Sea